1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminant assembly structure, especially an illuminant assembly structure with an luminous device screwed in a cover's center.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Light Emitting Diode (LED) has been gradually applicable to lighting fixtures because of a variety of advantages such as long service life, power saving, durability, shock resistance, robustness, easy mass production, compactness, and fast response. As a practical product, LED, however, glows and causes high temperature which must be neutralized with the atmosphere via a thermal module to maintain normal status of LED. Therefore, a thermal module has close bond with LED.
LED and a thermal module based on the prior art still have drawbacks as follows:
1. LED is mounted on an aluminum plate which is securely locked on or attached to a thermal module for LED-induced thermal energy dissipated by the thermal module. However, it is economically ineffective to select this design which requires more time spent in machining and increases costs to complete an assembly.
2. LED based on the prior art must be connected to a power supply for introduction of electricity and LED growing. However, the complexity to connect all LEDs gradually is increased.
The applicant also made the U.S. patent application (application Ser. No. 12/400,923), “LED Assembly” (hereinafter referred to as cited reference) which is different from this disclosure in assembly and structure.